Scoipterid
Scoipteryd is an aquatic Carapaceon that lives in warm waters. Like Akura Jebia, it looks more like a scorpion than a crab. It fightd by using his needle like pincers and his tail. , |creator = Pabmel}} Physiology Scoipterid is a Royal Ludroth sized Carapaceon. It looks like a mix beetween a scorpion and an eurypterid, having the second tail and pincers, and the first body. His tail is quite big, and it's pincers are inclined towards the ground instead of towards each other. It has some spines and it's black body is segmented like a horseshoe crab. Finaly, the end of his tail and the links beetwenn it's segmentshas some red hair like filaments Behavior Scoipterids are predators specialized in ambushes. They hide behind the sand and grab a prey (a fish, or rarely an Epioth or a Ludroth) with their pincers, after they detect them with their filaments. If they fail to grab the prey, or find a predator, they try to blind it by making sand clounds with their tail, and attack it or flee depending on it's size. Scoipterid mother lay a lot of eggs, and few yougs reach adulthood. Cutscenes The hunter reachs area 5 of the South Archipelago, climbs into one of the small islands, and sees a Jaggi. Unknow to him, something is moving behind the sand. The Bird Wyrwern attacks the hunter, who evades it and the Scoipteryd grabs the Jaggi instead of the hunter. After quickly eating it, the monster faces the hunter but instead of attacking it, it flees towards zone 6, and the hunter has to follow it. Abilities Scoipterid can dig beneath the sand like gobul. It fights by using its pincers, its spines, and his tail which it also uses to make sand clounds which reduce the visibility like MH online Gendrome. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: it will dig less often, and will use it's tail attacks more. * Tired State : it will need more time to dig. It eats sharks and sleeps in zone 8 of the South Archipelag, and may go to land to try to remove the tired status.. Mounts Its mouting animation is doing a lateral tail swipe when the monster head is green, and jumping or swiming and try to reach the hunter when it's orange. Attacks * Pincer Swipe It will swipe its pincers in front of him, like nerscylla claw swipe. Only done on ground * Lateral Pincer Swipe It will swing it's pincers laterally. Only done on ground * Bite It will bite the hunter. Only done on ground * Charge It will charge the hunter. Can be done underwater * Body Slam It will do a body slam. Can be done underwater * Tail swipe It will do the regular 90° tail swipe. Only done on ground. At high rank, it will do Diablos tail swipe. * Advanced tail swipe Only done underwater. It will do a tail swipe similar to Leviathans Turn * Sand clound It will launch sand, doing a sand clound which reduces visibility. Only done underwater. * Underwater roll It will roll, similarly to gobul. * Ambush After digging under the sand it will quickly surface and hit the hunter. Only done underwater Breakable parts / Weakness Chart * Its tail and back can be broken Notes * It obviously is inspired by an eurypterid, also called "sea scorpion" Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster